


Jared's Baby.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jared is pregnant and Jensen helps him.





	1. Chapter 1

They were on break from filming. Jensen was in the kitchen making a late night snack when he thought he heard Jared throwing up. He walked to his best friend's room and opened the door. He walked into the room and then into the bathroom. Jensen squatted down behind him and pulled his hair out of the way. Once Jared was done being sick he got up, he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. They walked back into Jared's room and sat on the bed. 

“Jare.” 

Jared looked at his best friend and all but burst into tears. “I'm pregnant and my parents don't want me home for Thanksgiving or Christmas.” 

He pulled Jared into a hug and held him closely. “It's going be okay. Let's lay down and talk more.” 

*****

Both of the men moved up the bed. Jensen got under the covers first, he opened his arms to his best friend. Jared got into the bed and under covers. He laid his head on Jensen's shoulder. 

“First off you're coming with me for the Holidays and I won't take no for an answer.”

“I'll need a ticket and you're parents will need to know.”

“That's fine I'll take care of everything. Now tell me about everything.” 

“I'm 4.5 months along. I found out a few days that I'm having girl.” 

“Do you have name picked out yet?” Jensen asked. 

“Emma Harper”

“That's a beautiful name.” He said with smile. He took a hold of Jared's hand and squeezed it gently. “You can tell me to fuck off, but who's the other dad?” He asked.

“You have to promise not a freak.” 

“I promise, Jare.” 

“Honestly, it was drunk sex and he was gone in the morning.” He said softly.

He could tell that his best friend was embarrassed about it and he didn't want him to feel bad. “But you're going to have a beautiful baby girl.” He smiled softly. 

“I am.” He smiled as he run hand down the small bump. “Give me your hand Jack.” 

He gabbed Jensen's hand and put it where he felt the kick. He gently pressed the area. The older man smiled when he felt Jared's baby kick. 

“Wow.” 

“I know right. The first time she moved, we were filming and I just wanted to let you feel.” He said teary eyed. 

“Just promise me, that you'll talk to me about stuff like this from now on.” 

“I promise.” 

Jared felt himself eyes getting heavy. Jensen could tell that they were both getting tired. The younger man felt a kiss on the top of his head and Jensen's hand gently rubbing his baby swell. Jared fall asleep knowing that everything will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared are finally in Dallas. Jared has few heart to hearts with Jensen and Mama Ackles.

Jared and Jensen got off the plane, got their bags and starting walking to the exit. Jared nervous about fans seeing him, he had gained a little weight and was starting show even though you can't really tell when he had on layers. Jensen knew that his freaking out a little. 

“Jare. You're hoodie is big enough. No one can tell.” 

“I know. I just don't want anyone to know yet.” He said softly. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He squeezed Jared's hand and then let go.

They got to the truck. Jensen put their bags in the back and then got into the drivers side. He pulled out of the parking lot and head down the street.

*****

They were heading Jensen's parent's house. Jared could feel himself starting to have a panic attack. The older man looked at his best friend and could tell he was freaking the fuck out. Jensen pulled the truck off the road and turned to look at his best friend. He undid his seat belt and Jared's. He pulled the younger closely to him and held him tightly. 

“Shh. I've got you, baby.” 

“What if they hate me?” He sniffled

“My parents?” He asked. 

The younger man nodded as head as he cried a little. Jensen ran his fingers through Jared's hair and help him relax a little. 

“They love you, Jare. I think they love you more then me. Mama is so exited about having another 'grandbaby'.” 

“She knows it's not yours right?” He asked confused. 

“Yep, but that doesn't change her mind Jare. You're part of family and you have been since day one. And so is Emma. You feeling better?” He gently touched Jared's face. 

“Yeah. I'll be okay.” He gave Jensen a smile.

Jensen moved back to his side of car. They both put their seat belts back on. He started the truck again and started to drive to his parents house. The older man didn't let go of Jared's hand as they drove. It didn't take them long to get the Ackles's home. 

*****

Jensen parked the truck in the driveway, they got out if the truck and got their bags. Jensen didn't see their parents car. 

“Mama must be at store.” Jensen said quietly. 

Jared felt like he was going to throw up. “Shit Jack, get me into the house. I feel like I might throw up.” 

Jensen gabbed Jared hand and pulled him to the house. He quickly unlocked the door and all but pushed Jared into. Jared run into the bathroom, he got on his knees in front of the toilet. Jensen walked into the bathroom. He got down behind Jared and held back his hair for him. 

“You okay, baby?” He asked as he pulled Jared closely to his chest. 

“Yeah, it's just all day sickness.” 

“I'm sorry.” He said softly. 

“It's okay. It will be worth it.” 

Jensen helped the younger man get off the floor. Jared flashed the toilet, washed his hand. Jensen found the mouth wash and handed it to him. The younger man washed out his mouth. Jensen pulled Jared closely to him by his waist. 

*****

He walked them up the his room, he opened the door and waked Jared to the bed. Jared sat on the bed and looked up at his best friend. 

“Stay with me?” He asked softly. 

“Let me just get our bags so we can change into comfy clothes.” 

“Okay.” Jared said. 

*****

Jensen walked out of the room and downstairs to get their bags. He made sure that the door was locked before heading back up to his room. He walked into the room and saw Jared sitting in the same spot. He walked over and tucked Jared's hair behind his ear. The younger man leaned into the touch. 

“How about we changed and lay down.” Jensen said quietly. 

They both changed into their comfy and got back into the bed. Jensen laid down first and opened his arms for Jared. The younger man curled himself around his best friend. He wrapped his arm around Jared and pulled him closely. Jared was having a hard time getting comfy because Emma was moving a lot more then before. Jensen could feel Jared trying to get comfy. 

“Is Emma kicking a lot?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah. She isn't letting me relax today.” 

“May I?” 

“Sure.” He said softly. 

Jensen gently laid his hands on the swell. He rubbed small circles on the swell as he leaned down and quietly started to sing Brother by Needtobreathe. Jared heard himself let out of small sniffle. Jensen looked up worried. 

“What's wrong, Jare?” He asked concerned. 

“Fuck Jack, I'm scared. I don't know if I can be a single dad.” 

Jensen moved back up and wrapped his arms around Jared. “Sweetheart, you'll have me and I'll help you with Emma in anyway you'll let me.” 

“I can't ask you to do that.” He buried his face into the crook of Jensen's neck.

“You're not asking me Jare. You're my best friend and Emma going to be my best gal.” 

The younger man let out a small laugh. He looked up and smiled at his best friend. He leaned down kissed the top of Jared's head. The younger man played with the hem of Jensen's shirt. Jensen knew that something was up with him.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm just really tired.” Jared said softly. 

“Try to sleep, I'll stay here with you the whole time.” He said as he laid them down. 

Jared nodded and curled himself around his best friend. Jensen softly sang until he felt his best friend's breathing even out. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

*****

Jared rolled over, he knew that he had to get up and go pee. He got up quietly and walked to the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hand. He knew he needed to eat something because he had eaten since they left Vancouver. He looked at phone and saw that it almost dinner time. He walked down to the kitchen. He saw Donna sitting at the little table reading a book and watching dinner. 

“Hi, Mama Ackles.” Jared said softly. 

The older woman put down the book and got up. She walked to Jared and pulled him into a hug. Jared wrapped his arms around the older woman and hugged her tightly. She pulled away but took Jared's hand as they walked to the table. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“I'm feeling okay. I got sick when we got here but other then that I'm just tired.” 

“Jared, I know when you're lying.” She said in her mom voice. 

He felt himself starting to tear up a little. “Mama Ackles, there's stuff I still haven't told Jensen, because I know how he'll react badly to it.” 

“You can tell me baby, and I'll help you tell him.” She said softly. 

“They don't want me to come back to the show after Emma is born. They can legally terminate my contract, because it was in there that I couldn't get pregnant if I wasn't married.” 

“They what?” 

*****

They both turned around and looked at Jensen standing in the door way. The younger man's eyes that were filled with tears started to fall. The older man was by his side in an instant and squatted down next to him. 

He looked at Jensen sad. “Jack, it's perfectly legal, what they're doing. And honestly I don't care. I wanna be here in Texas with my daughter and not having a nanny watching her everyday while I work ungodly hours.” He said softly. 

“Then I'm quitting. I won't be on the show with out you.” He looked at Jared and knew he was going to say something. “I told you when we first started the show together that if you left then I leave too.” 

“Jensen no.” Jared said softly. 

“Yes Jare. You're my best friend and we're in this together.” He smiled. 

Jared through his arms around his best friend and hugged him closely. Jensen stood them up as they hugged each other. The younger man nuzzled against Jensen's neck. The older man kissed the top of his head gently. 

“It's going to be okay, sweetheart.” 

“Promise?” He asked.

“Pinky.” He whispered softly. 

Jared smiled as he felt Emma kicking again. He pulled back and took Jensen's hand. He gently pressed on the swell. Donna watched the two boys wishing they would get their heads out of their asses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and the boys confess something to each other :)

Jared woke up smelling breakfast being made. He rolled over saw that his best friend was already up. He got up went to the bathroom and did business, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hand down the swell and smiled. He couldn't believe that Emma was going to be here in almost 4 months. 

*****

He walked down to kitchen, saw Jensen's parents and sister, he smiled brightly. Jensen turned around and looked at his best friend. The older man walked over to the table and sat OJ on it. He walked over to Jared and wrapped his arms around. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

The younger man wrapped his arms around Jensen and hugged him closely. “Merry Christmas to you too.” He nuzzled Jensen's cheek. 

They both slowly pulled away from each not really wanting to let go. Jared sat down next to Mack and smiled softly. 

“How are you feeling today?” She asked.

“Pretty good. Jensen's taking good care of me.” 

The younger woman smiled. “He better be.” 

Jensen sat down next to his best friend and dad. They started to eat their breakfast as they talked a little. Once they were done, Mack, Jared and Jensen cleaned up for Donna. 

*****

They walked into the livingroom together. Jensen, Jared and Mack sat on the floor together. Donna and Alan were sitting on couch together. They headed each other gifts. Jensen and Jared got gifts together. They got Alan a Rolex Oyster Perpetual. They got Donna a diamond Tiffany's necklace and earrings. They also got Mack a Tiffany's rose gold heart pendent earrings and bracelet. Alan and Donna got Jensen Garth Brookes tickets. They got Mack clothes. And they got Jared Pearl Jam tickets. Mack got Jared books and Jensen DVDs and a few videos games. 

Jared stood up and got the big box from beside the tree. He carried over to his best friend and handed it to him. He sat back down beside him and nervously played with the hem of his shirt. Jensen unwrapped the box and gasped. He looked up at Jared shocked. He opened the box and pulled out the Gibson Songwriter guitar in Rosewood Burst.

“Jare.” He said softly.

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it. Thank you so much” 

“You're welcome.” Jared said shyly. 

Jensen handed Jared a smallish box with soft smile. He unwrapped it and opened the box. He looked up Jensen and smiled brightly. He pulled out an Omega Seamaster Diver 300M watch. 

“Oh Jack, I love it.” He said softly as he put it on. 

Donna smiled at her family. “Okay kids, I'm going to start lunch so y'all stay out of my kitchen unless I ask you for help.” 

“Yes ma'am.” They all said with a laugh. 

*****

Jared and Jensen carried their stuff up to Jensen's room. Jared took off his watch and put back in the box and grabbed his clothes. 

“I'm going to shower.” He said softly. 

“Okay. I'll be downstairs with dad.” 

Jared took his clothes and went into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and turned the water on warm and got under it. He washed his hair and body. He ran his hand down the swell and smiled. Once he was done, he changed into jeans and a hoodie. 

*****

He walked downstairs and went out to the back the porch. He sat there on the stairs thinking about how he wished he could tell Jensen how he felt about him. He looked up when he someones hand on the top of his head. 

“Hey.” 

“How long have I been out here?” He asked. 

“Maybe 30 minutes.” He said as sat down next to his best friend. “So what were you thinking about?” He took a hold of Jared's hand and squeezed it gently. 

“Jack, you've been amazing and I.” 

He looked at the older man nervously as he took deep breath. He leaned closer to Jensen and cupped his face. He softly brushed his lips against his best friend's. Jensen pulled the younger man closer him and deepened the kiss. 

Jared pulled back and looked at Jensen. “I love you Jack, I've loved you since the first time we met.” 

“Jare. I love you too.” He whispered. 

Jared felt Emma kick, he smiled and run his hand down the swell. He took a hold of Jensen's hand and put on it where the baby was kicking. He felt tears started well up as he felt his best friend gently rubbing circles on his baby swell. 

“You're amazing.” 

Jensen reached up and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. “So you are, baby.” 

Jensen stood up and then helped Jared up. He wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist. They started to walk into the house. He stopped and looked at his best friend.

“Is this okay? Or do you wanna keep it between us?” He asked nervously. 

“I'm more then okay with this, Jack.” 

*****

They walked into the house and went into the livingroom where Alan was watching a Christmas movie. The two men sat down on the couch together. Jared curled himself around his best friend and laid his head on his shoulder. The older man looked at his son and Jared and smiled. They watched a few movies as they cuddled together. 

“Dinner is ready.” Donna said. 

*****

They got up and walked to the dinning room. Donna and Mack had put everything on the table. They ate their dinner together and Jared couldn't help but smile. He knew that Christmas was going be hard on him but being with Ackles helped a lot. He felt Jensen squeeze his hand, he looked at the older man and smiled softly. He looked up and the family looking at them smiling.

“It's about damn time.” Mack said. 

“Mackenzie.” 

“What? I know you're thinking the same thing mama.” She said with a smirk. 

Jensen let out full body laugh. The younger felt himself blush but let out laugh also, he looked up at his new family and smiled brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared tells the world that he's pregnant. There is smut.

Jared woke up slowly feeling Jensen's hard cock pressed against him. He felt the older man roll his hips a little. He pressured his ass back against his boyfriend.

“Jensen.” He moaned.

“I want you to ride me.” He whispered.

Jared rolled over and gabbed the lube off the nightstand. He watched Jensen sit up against the headboard. The younger man got on top of him. Jensen took the lube and put some on his fingers. He slid one finger into the tight hole. Jensen could tell that Jared was still a little loose from last night, so he slid a second finger in and started to scissor them.

Jared arched his back. “Fuck.” He moaned quietly.

He gently slid a third finger into a tightness. Jared fucked himself on his boyfriend's fingers. He sucked a hickey on Jared's shoulder.

“Jensen, I need you in me.” He moaned.

“Shh I got you, baby. How about you slid that tight ass down my hard cock.” He smirk as he pulled his fingers out.

The younger man slid down Jensen, they both moaned when he bottomed out. He started to roll his hips and doing a figure eight with them. He smirk when he heard Jensen moan as he squeezed Jared's hip. He started to bounce harder. The older man started to met Jared's movements. Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen with heat. He ran his tongue acrossed Jared's lips. He opened his mouth and their tongues did a dance together. Jensen pulled away from the kiss and ran his hands up his boyfriend's swell.

“I'm going to fuck a baby into you someday.” Jensen moaned as he fucked up into Jared, hitting his sweet spot.

Jared moaned softly. “Fuck, Jack.”

“Come on baby, ride me harder.”

Jared started riding Jensen as hard he could. The older man felt Jared tighten around him and he knew he was close to coming. He reach up and started pumping Jared's hard cock.

“I'm going to come.”

“Let go baby, come for me.” Jensen whispered softly.

He started to hitting Jared's sweet spot with each thrust. He felt him tighten around his cock as he felt Jared's come on his hand.

“Jensen.” He moaned.

He thrust a hand full of times before he started to come as he moaned Jared's name softly. Jared collapsed on Jensen's chest. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him closely. They felt Emma kick hard and they both laughed. Jared gently got off of Jensen and laid beside him. The older man gabbed a tee and cleaned them off.

Jared rolled over and looked at his boyfriend and smiled. “I love you so much, Jack.”

He tucked some of Jared's hair behind his ear and smiled. “I love you too Jared, more then anyone in the world.” He said softly.

He pulled Jared closer to him and covered them up. The younger man laid his head on his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes.

*****

Next thing they knew there was a knock on their door. Jensen untangled Jared from him and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. He walked to the door and opened and saw his sister standing with a smirk.

“Mama said y'all should probably start to get ready, because y'all have to get going soon.”

“We'll be down soon.”

“By the way, you might wanna fix your sex hair.” She laughed as she walked away.

He rolled his eyes as he shut the door and walked back to the bed. He didn't want to wake Jared yet, but he knew that they needed to get ready.

“Hey baby. You need to wake up.”

“Jack.” He said softly.

He let out a quiet laugh. “Yeah. We need to get going. We have a few places to look at today.”

The pregnant man rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. “I don't wanna get up.”

Jensen gently touched his boyfriend's cheek and he smiled when Jared leaned into the touch. He leaned down and kissed his shoulder. “How about I take a shower and you sleep a little more. Once I'm done, you can get ready.”

He nodded his head as he started to fall back to sleep. He smiled at his boyfriend as he could got up and got his clothes.

*****

He walked into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and undressed himself. He got under the water and washed his hair and body. He took his time so Jared could sleep a little more. Once he was done in the shower, he dried off got dressed in a pair of jeans, a tee and brushed his teeth. He walked back into the bedroom and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend.

He sat on the bed. “Darlin' it's time for you get up.”

“Okay.” He said softly.

Jared slowly stood up and pulled on a pair a sweat pants. He looked down at himself couldn't believe how big he had gotten.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” He said said shyly.

*****

Jared grabbed some clothes and took off to the bathroom. He undressed himself and turned off the water. He washed his hair and body quickly. He turned off the water, got out and dried off. He changed into jeans and hoodie. He walked back to their room, he put on shoes and a beanie. He looked at himself in the mirror and started to tear up. He was showing and it was noticeable at this point. He looked up and saw Jensen leaning against the door frame.

He walked up behind Jared and wrapped his arms around him. “What's wrong, baby?”

“I can't hide that I'm pregnant anymore.” He said softly.

“We could just make an announcement ourselves.”

“Like a video?” He asked.

“What if we took a picture of your baby belly and put it on Instagram.”

“Okay, can we do it now before we go?”

“Yeah. How about you stand by the wall and maybe show your baby bump.”

Jared moved over to the wall and pulled up his hoodie. He put his hands on the swell and smiled bright as Jensen took the picture. He got himself back together and walked over to his boyfriend. He posted the picture and made a caption telling his fans that he was pregnant and that he would no longer be on the show after this season but he was perfectly fine with just raising his baby. He also asked for some privacy and that him and the baby were very healthy.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I'm good.” He smiled softly.

“Good. I was worried that someone would tell before you got to.”

He walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around him. “Me too. How do you think the fans are going to react?”

“It doesn't matter Jare. The only thing that matters is Emma and our relationship.” He said softly.

“You're right, all that matters is our little family.” He said as he placed their hands on swell and smiled.  
  
He felt his breathe hitch as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Our family?” He whispered.

“Ours, mine and yours.”

“Gods I love you.” Jensen said with a smile.

“I love you too.”

He took a hold of Jared's hand and walked downstairs together. They went to eat lunch and then looked at a few houses together. Once they were done they came back home, hang out with the family. The next day they packed and headed back to Vancouver to finish filming what be the final season.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared moved into their new house. Jensen surprises Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry, it took me so long to post this chapter. Life has been a little crazy lately.

They had finish filming with Jared early because he was heavily pregnant. He was back in Dallas in new home, that himself and Jensen bought together. The two man couldn't have been happier about it, it was perfect for them and their family. It was out in the country like area, it was quite and peaceful. 

It was two story, 3 bedroom, 2 ½ bath. There is front pouch that has a swing that can fit at least four people. When you walked into the foyer there a place to put your shoes and jacket. From there is stairs to go up to the bedrooms that had pictures of their families and themselves, on the other side of the foyer there is a half bath. From the foyer you walk into the great room/ living room with a fireplace, the wall were painted a light grey color, it has a big leather couch, there is coffee table with a few books, two chair and two side tables with lamps and the TV is above the fire place. There is door that goes to the back pouch and yard. To the left of the great room is the kitchen with a breakfast nook both areas were painted a light yellow. There is also dinning room off the kitchen that is also painted light grey also, with a table bigger enough for the family to come over for dinners. There is unity room with washer and dryer that has the door to go the garage. 

When you go up the stairs, the master bedroom is on the right and the two other bedrooms a crossed the master bedroom. Jared and Jensen's bedroom was painted a nice lighter green with a California king bed, there is two night stands that each a had lamp and personal things. There is walk in closet and a master bathroom. The master bath had a shower and a big tub and a two person sink, the walls are painted light mint. There is a bathroom, that was painted light blue, that is between two other bedrooms. Emma's room was painted light purple, there is white crib, a changing table and a dresser, there is also a walk in closet in her room. There is an extra room that is a guessed room but it would end up being a room for another baby someday. 

*****

Jared was laying on the couch watching a tv when he heard coming into the house. He knew that only people with keys were Jensen and his parents (Ackles). He slowly got up off the couch and walked to the foyer. He smiled when saw Jensen standing. The older man walked over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his pregnant boyfriend and hugged him. Jared kissed the older man softly and smiled. 

“Surprise, baby.” He smiled brightly. 

“What are you doing home early?” 

“I told them, that I wanted to be home with you. So they finished me early. They only need us in LA for the normal stuff when the season starts.” 

Jared smiled showing his dimples. “Good.” 

“Just let me shower and change. And then we can cuddle and watch a movie.” 

“Jack. I've missed so much.” 

“I know baby. I've missed you too. Now go on and relax.” Jensen watched his boyfriend walked back to the living-room. 

*****  
He walked up their room took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom. The older man turned on the shower and got under the hot water. Jensen washed his hair and body. He turned off the water and got of the shower. He dried off, changed into sweats and one of Jared's old tee.

*****

He walked down to the living-room and sat down next to his boyfriend. Jared curled himself around the older man. He was so happy to have his boyfriend home with him finally. 

“I'm so glad you're home.” Jared said with smile. 

“Me too, darlin'.” He said with an exaggerated Texan drawl. 

The younger man a laughed and rolled his eyes. Jared felt Emma kicking, he rubbed the swell and smiled. Jensen leaned down to Jared's belly and started to talk to Emma. Jared felt himself tearing up as he listened to his boyfriend talking to their daughter. The younger man knew that Jensen was going to be amazing dad to Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Emma is born and Jared gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, that it took me so long to write this chapter. I hope y'all like it.

Jared had been having contractions since the night before. They were getting more intense as the day went on. He stood up to walk into the kitchen, when he felt something running down his leg and he knew he was water broke.

“Jack. My water broke.”

Jensen stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. “Okay, sweetheart. Let's get you changed and grab the bags.” He said calmly.

He helped Jared up to their room and helped him change. The older man grabbed Jared and Emma's hospital bags. He helped his boyfriend down the stairs and to the car. Jensen got into the drivers seat. The younger man squeezed his boyfriend's hand when he hard contraction hit.

“You're doing great, Jare. Just squeeze my hand anytime you need.” He said softly.

“I'm scared.” Jared whispered.

“I know but it's going to be okay.”

*****

They made to the hospital in about 20 minutes. They got Jared into a delivery room and got him hooked up with what he would need. The doctor came in and checked Jared to see how far he was dilate. She told them that the baby should be there in a few hours and that she would be back to check in about a hour. Once they were alone Jared moved over so Jensen could sit in the bed with him.

Jared laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and closed eyes. “I can't wait for Emma to get here.”

“Me too, darlin'.”

Jensen took out his phone texted his mama to tell her that Jared was in the hospital and in labor. He asked her to call Jeff and Megan to let them know also. He let Jared know that his parents (Ackles) would come once the baby was born.

******

It was about three hours later and the doctor came back into the room to check on him. “Jared, you're more then ready to have the baby.” The doctor said softly. The doctor places her hands at Jared's opening. “I want you to take a deep breath and push.”

“Jack.” Jared said looking scared.

“You're going to do amazing.” He leaned down and kissed Jared's forehead. “I'm going to be right here the whole time.”

Jared took a hold of Jensen's hand and squeezed it. The younger man did as the doctor told him. He took a deep breath and pushed. Jared had been pushing for almost an hour and he was getting tired.

“The baby's head is almost out, so I need you push real big.” The Doctor said.  
  
“It hurts.” He sniffled.

“You can do it.” Jensen said softly.

“Just a few more pushes and the baby will be here.” The Doctor said gently.

The younger man took a deep breath and push with everything he had. Jared relaxed again before he would have to would push again. He felt a pop and he knew that the head out. He took another deep breath and pushed again knowing that the baby was so close to being here.

“Jared, you can relax a little few seconds.” The doctor said.

He relaxed for a few seconds and catch his breath. Jared looked at Jensen and pushed with everything he had. He felt the doctor pulling the baby out of him the rest of the way. The two men held their breath waiting for their baby to start crying. Jensen felt the tears when he heard the baby's first cry.

“You have a beautiful baby girl. Would you like to cut the cord Jensen?”

Jensen looked at Jared and back to the baby. “Yeah, I would love too.” He walked over to the doctor and cut the cord. He walked back to Jared and watch them clean, weigh and check over the baby. He watched Jared hold the baby girl while the doctor checked him.

*****

They got Jared into a normal room. The nurse showed them how to make a bottle. She also them if they needed anything just hit the bottom and she would come.

Jared looked down at Emma. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seem. She had a little bite of dark brown hair on her head. Jared prayed that she would have his eyes when they changed. She had Jared's eye shape, nose and chin. She weighted 7 lbs and was a little longer then a average baby, she was 23 inches long.

“Jack, come hold our baby.” Jared said with a smile.

Jensen gently took the baby from Jared and sat on the chair next to the bed. “She's beautiful, Jare. She looks like you.” He said softly.

“Thanks. Jensen, I wanted to talk you about something.” He said nervously.

He looked up at his boyfriend a little concerned. “Is something wrong?” He asked as he rocked the Emma a little.

“No, nothing is wrong. It's just about Emma's name.”

“Okay?” He said confused.

“Her name is going to be Emma Harper Padalecki-Ackles.” He Jensen and saw the tears shinning in his eyes. He took of hold of the older man's hand and squeezed it gently. “She's just as much your daughter, as she is mine. You're the only daddy she'll know.”

“Jare, I love you both so much. And I'll be the best dad, I can be to Emma.” He looked at Jared and could tell that he was beyond exhausted. “I'm going to put Emma in the cot by the bed and I'm going to head home, eat and sleep. I'll after you have slept.”

The older man gently placed the baby in the cot. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly. They told each other that they loved each other.

*****

When Jared woke up again the nurse bring Emma back to him. He gently picked up the baby and the the bottle that the nurse gave him. After Jared feed the baby, the doctor came and checked on both on of them. She told Jared that he will be able to go home in a few days. He held Emma closely to his chest.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Jared looked up and smiled when he saw Jensen and his parents walking into room. Jensen walked over to Jared, he leaned down and kissed him softly. When the older man moved away from them, Jared saw his older brother and baby sister standing there.

“Jeff, Meg.” He sniffled.

Megan walked over to her brother and sat on the bed next to him. “Can I hold her?” She asked softly.

“Of course.” He handed his sister Emma and smiled as she gently held her. He looked at his older still in shock. “Jeff.” He said softly.

The older brother sat in the chair next to Jared. He took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. “What's this pretty girl's name?” He asked.

“Emma Harper Padalecki-Ackles.”

Jeff looked at his brother, Emma and Jensen. “Does Emma belong to Jensen?” He asked softly.

“No, but she'll never know differently. Jensen has been here for Emma and myself since I was four months pregnant.”

“Good. Meg let me hold my niece.”

Jared took Emma from Megan and handed her to his brother. He smiled as he watched his brother gently hold the baby. Donna watched the siblings together, she knew that they needed to some time together a lone.

“Why don't we go get everyone lunch and bring back here.” She said looking at her son and husband.

Jensen leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly. “We'll be back in a few. I love you.” He said quietly.

“Love you too, Jack.”

*****

The Padalecki siblings watch the Ackles walk out of the room. Jared instantly started to cry, he felt his baby sister wrap her around him and hold him closely.

“It's okay, Jare.” Megan said softly.

“Mama told me that y'all didn't want anything to do with me.” Jared sniffled.

Jeff laid Emma in the baby cot gently. The bed was big enough for him to sit on it also. He sat on the other side of his baby brother.

“That's not true, Jared. We found out about you being pregnant when you put on Instagram. When I was asked mama she told us that you didn't want anything to do with us.” Jeff said ashamed for believing their mom.

“I don't blame y'all, I believed mom about you guys being embarrassed about me being pregnant.” He said looking down. He took a deep breath before looking at his brother and sister. “I'm sure you're both curious about Emma's dad. I honestly don't know who her biological father is. I had been out drinking and had a one night stand.” Jared said embarrassed.

Jeff held his baby brother a tighter. “It's okay. You have beautiful baby girl now that you're going to be an amazing daddy.”

“Thanks.” Jared said with blush.

“How long have you and Jensen been together?” Their little sister asked.

“Since Christmas. I'm in head over heels in love with him.” He blushed.

“I feel the same way about you, baby.” Jensen said as he walked into the room.

*****

Megan moved so the older man could sit with Jared. He leaned down and kissed Jared softly. Donna and Alan sat the pizzas they got on the table with the plates and drinks. He grabbed Jared a plate with some pizza on it and his drink.

Donna walked over to the baby cot and picked up Emma. She looked down at the baby girl teary eyed. “She's beautiful Jared.” She said softly.

“She is, isn't she.” He said with proud smile.

The younger man sat there and watch his family together. He smiled as he watched his brother and sister talking with Jensen's parents like they're part of the family. Jensen wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him closely. He was happy with his family he had in his life, boyfriend and baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I planned on writing another chapter but i just couldn’t get myself too. 
> 
> Jensen and Jared got married when Emma was five and they had another baby.


End file.
